Cliché
by ProudlyTwihard
Summary: 'Mi vida es un puto cliché, pero ahora si estoy feliz con que así sea'. OS. Todos humanos. Ed&Be J&A Em


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía. **

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Mi vida es un puto cliché.

Estoy enamorado de la chica más popular y hermosa del instituto. Si, la capitana de porristas.

Y para sumarle un poco más de cliché a mi bella –nótese el sarcasmo- vida, soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano.

Todos creerían que como mis amigos y yo somos los tres chicos más populares del instituto, deberíamos estar de novio con las tres chicas más populares del instituto. Pero no es así.

Emmett Swan y Jasper Hale son mis mejores amigos. Y los tres somos las estrellas del equipo.

Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen y Bella Swan son esas tres chicas populares que todos creerían que son nuestras novias. Pero como ya dije, no lo son. Rosalie es la gemela de Jasper, Alice mi melliza, mientras que Emmett y Bella son también mellizos. Un poco raro, ¿no?

Bella es la capitana del grupo de porristas, mientras que Rosalie y Alice son las subcapitanas.

Bella es una total preciosidad, cabello largo color caoba, que al sol emite unos reflejos rojizos, una figura espectacular, teniendo unas curvas que son completamente perfectas, no es muy alta, pero tampoco muy baja, con su piel de porcelana y su cara de muñeca. Pero lo más lindo son sus ojos, unas cuencas color chocolate, un chocolate tan profundo que podrías prácticamente perderte en ellos. Y su sonrisa, que te puede iluminar el día. Ella es perfecta por donde se la mire.

Fielmente a la tradición de ser cliché, yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ella.

Emmett, mi amigo y confidente, babea constantemente por la rubia amiga de Bella, Rosalie, pero esta no le da ni la hora. Mientras tanto, Jasper está totalmente hechizado por Alice, ''su pequeña duende''.

Más de una vez hemos intentado acercarnos, pero para ellas somos ''unos malditos patanes que las dejaron tiradas una vez y lo pueden volver a hacer''-palabras suyas, no nuestras.

Si ellas supieran los suspiros que se roban por parte nuestra cada vez que las vemos…

Y bueno, hoy es un día más de mi vida. Me levanto y me cambio. Me decido por ponerme una camisa azul marino manga corta, unos jeans oscuros, con mis infaltables Ray-ban y mi campera de cuero negra.

Bajo la escalera muy apresurado, ya que llego tarde al instituto. Esme me espera en la cocina con su sonrisa tan dulce y maternal junto a mi desayuno, ya que Carlisle, mi padre, ya se fue al hospital. Luego de desayunar subo a lavarme los dientes, y luego de agarrar la mochila, saludo a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y me monto raudo en mi Volvo.

Llego al instituto en un par de minutos solo para ver como ella está apoyada junto a sus amigas sobre su Jaguar XF negro. Tiene un maldito pantalón super ajustado que hace ver sus piernas kilométricas gracias a los tacos de 10 cm que lleva puestos, una sencilla musculosa ceñida a su cuerpo que la hace ver espectacular, su cabello suelto y unos Ray-ban muy parecidos a los míos. Dios, ¡es putamente perfecta!

Me bajo de mi bebe y siento como un montón de chicas suspiran por mí. Pero ella no, ella ni siquiera me mira. Maldigo por lo bajo y empiezo a caminar hacia Emmett y Jasper que están babeando por Rosalie y Alice sentados en el capó del Jeep del primero.

Pero como la vida es una mierda, los tres gruñimos como animales cuando los malditos de Félix, Alec y Demetri se acercan a nuestras chicas. Si, nuestras… en nuestros sueños.

Ellas saben lo que provocan en nosotros, y les encanta que les tengamos celos. Porque si, en un momento de nuestra adolescencia, nosotros fuimos novios. Cuando teníamos 15 años, Bella era mi novia, Alice la de Jazz y Rosalie la de Emm. Inclusive, ellas fueron nuestra primera vez, como nosotros fuimos la suya.

Cuando cumplimos 16 años y nosotros ingresamos al equipo, todo cambió. Nos comenzamos a hacer cada vez más populares. En ese momento, entramos en nuestra etapa de playboys. Coqueteábamos con todas las chicas que se nos acercaban, y por eso decidimos dejar de estar de novios con las chicas, ya que nos creíamos ''atados'' a ellas.

Pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa de que en vez de quedarse llorando como nosotros esperábamos que hicieran, Bella, Alice y Rosalie salieron con la frente en alto y entraron en el equipo de porristas para demostrarnos que éramos unos idiotas por dejarlos.

Eso nos lleva hasta el día de hoy. Todos los idiotas del instituto las persiguen mientras nosotros morimos de celos e intentamos espantar a la mayoría de ellos. Oh sí, nos estan devolviendo lo que les hicimos hace un año atrás.

Tenemos que aguantarnos como cada idiota dentro del equipo de fútbol comentan en los vestuarios sus ''andanzas'' con nuestras mujeres. Es obvio que desde que las chicas se convirtieron en mujeres activas sexualmente –gracias a nosotros- se han acostado con más de un chico dentro del instituto. Pero no son unas zorras, ya que desde que nosotros las dejamos ya hace un año atrás, ellas solo han estado co chicos.

Y justo, en el día de hoy, se le acercan estos tres perros que son los ''de turno'' según pudimos escuchar durante una pijamada que tuvieron en mi casa. Oh si, patético, los tres escuchando a escondidas a través de la puerta de la habitación de Alice.

Así, los ''hermanos-super-sobre-protectores'' salen a la luz y vamos caminando raudos hacia ellos, aunque en realidad, de hermanos no tenemos nada, porque cada uno quiere defender más a su chica que a su hermana.

-Saca el brazo de la cintura de mi hermana, idiota- le gruñe totalmente encolerizado Emmett al perro de Demetri cuando llegamos a donde ellos están parados.

Este, sonriendo con suficiencia hacia mí, gira a Bella, la apoya contra la puerta del auto y la besa apasionadamente. Me muero por golpearlo, pero me retengo porque no somos nada, y eso me da ganas de largarme a llorar como una nena. Emmett, sabiendo que por mis puños apretados y mis dientes rechinando que yo no puedo hacer nada aunque muera por hacerlo, agarra del hombro a Demetri y lo aleja con violencia de Bella. Este, todavía con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, se gira hacia sus amigos, y con una mirada les indicaba que deben salir de ahí. Alec, por la mirada que le doy por estar abrazando a Alice por la cintura, sabe que es mejor que no la bese, mientras que Félix, quien está apoyado sobre la puerta y tiene a Rosalie entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en su pecho, le susurra algo al oído a ella, quien se sonroja y lo mira irse.

-Alice, no te quiero ver más con el estúpido de Vulturi- le grite a mi hermanita, que con sus ojos verdes tan suspicaces sabía que mi ataque de ira no era por ella, sino por Bella.

-Para vos lo mismo Rosalie, sabes que Félix lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo- le dice Jazz a su hermana, aunque un poco más calmado.

-¡Ustedes no nos van a decir que hacer idiotas!- nos grita totalmente enojada MI Bella.

-O te calmas, o te calmo a la fuerza Bella- le digo todavía más enojado porque defienda a esos estúpidos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para calmarme? Vos y yo no somos nada para que vengas con ánimos de sobreprotección- me dice mirándome con la barbilla en alto. Eso sobrepasa mis límites, y en dos zancadas me acerco a ella, la agarro por la parte posterior de sus rodillas y la pongo como saco de papas sobre mi hombro. Esta grita de asombro, y después empieza a insultarme y a pedirme que la baje. Pero hoy no, hoy rebalso mi paciencia, ella era mía, no podía andar por ahí con ningún baboso.

Sus amigas, al verla sobre mi hombro me gritan que la baje y me pegan con sus pequeños puños en la espalda. Con una mirada hacia mis amigos, ellos entienden que llegó el día, hoy se van a dar cuenta de que ellas son nuestras. Emmett y Jasper agarran a Rosalie y Alice respectivamente, como yo la agarré a Bella.

-Bajame idiota, no ves que me estás haciendo quedar mal, y vamos a llegar tarde a clases. Edward, basta de dejarme en ridículo, estás quedando como un cavernícola- Bella intentaba convencerme de que la bajara. ¡Ja! Me importaba un huevo las clases, hoy no se iba a escapar de mí.

Empecé a caminar hacia dentro del bosque que colindaba con el instituto, sabiendo de memoria hacia donde iba a ir. Nuestro claro. Mientras Bella seguía gritándome, yo recordaba los momentos hermosos que vivimos allí. Nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, cenas, almuerzos, picnics, escapadas del instituto, entre tantas otras.

Cuando llegue al claro, la baje lentamente, pero antes de que siguiera gritando, la abracé fuertemente de la cintura, y la acerque de tal manera que nuestros pechos estaban pegados, y nuestras miradas conectadas.

-Suéltame Edward- me dijo hablando muy bajito, como si se sintiera lastimada.

-No, no te voy a soltar- le dije, y la besé. ¡Como extrañaba sus labios! Ella al principio se quedo estática, pero después comenzó a responderme, pero con furia y pasión, aunque ese toque de dulzura siempre estaba presente.

-No, no te voy a soltar, porque vos sos mía, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo vas a ser. Porque me muero de celos cada vez que veo algún baboso pegado a tu cintura o escucho hablar a algún idiota hablar sobre vos. Porque sigo enamorado de vos. Porque fui un idiota al dejarte. Porque nunca ninguna chica con la que me acosté me hizo sentir como vos lo hiciste. Porque te extraño. Porque sos la mujer más hermosa que pude ver alguna vez. Porque sos la única con la que puedo ser verdaderamente yo. Porque fui un ciego al buscar algo en otras cuando lo podía tener con la mujer que amo. Porque te amo- le dije con voz dulce cuando nos separamos, mientras ella me miraba con sus hermosos ojos abiertos como platos.

-No me mientas, no lo hagas- me dijo ella largándose a llorar de repente y alejándose de mí, aunque no la deje y la tomé de la muñeca para acercarla de nuevo a mí. La abracé con mucha fuerza, como pensando que iba a desaparecer, que de repente no estuviera más ahí conmigo en nuestro claro.

-Sos la mujer de mi vida, ¿no podes entender eso? Sé que te fallé, y que fui un idiota, perdóname por favor, no quiero estar sin vos- le dije con el corazón en la mano y una lágrima escapándose de mis ojos verdes.

-No llores, por favor, no lo hagas- me dice limpiándome esa lágrima que caía por mi mejilla- Yo también tuve parte de la culpa, porque tendría que haber luchado por vos, y simplemente te dejé ir. Porque estuve con otros hombres por despecho y para que te pusieras celoso, creyendo estúpidamente que volverías a mí si salía con otros jugadores del equipo para que vos te enteraras de lo que hacía- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura y recostando su carita en mi pecho. Lleno de emoción, la abracé yo también y bese su coronilla. ¡Como había extrañado ese olor a fresas!

-Te amo Bella, ¿serías capaz de perdonarme? Haría cualquier cosa por vos, daría mi vida por verte feliz, pero por favor, no me alejes- le dije mirándola fijamente con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-También te amo Edward, y estás totalmente perdonado- me dijo con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro de muñeca. Se acerco para besarme, y yo felizmente uní mis labios a los suyos, tan carnosos, tan perfectos.

-Ah, y quedate tranquila, que ningún otro baboso se le va a acercar a mi novia, porque los voy a espantar como a las moscas- le dije luego de que nos separáramos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Así que ya soy tu novia nuevamente Edward Cullen? Que yo sepa no me has pedido opinión respecto a eso- me miro enarcando una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas y con falsa seriedad poniendo sus manitas en su cintura.

-Siempre tan terca Swan. Pero bueno… ¿Isabella Marie Swan, queres ser mi novia?- le dije mirándola seriamente.

-Sí, claro que quiero tonto- me dijo ella riendo suave y femeninamente mientras se colgaba de mi cuello. Feliz, uní nuevamente mis labios a los suyos.

-Ah, y que te quede claro, ninguna otra zorra se va a acercar a mi novio- me dijo seriamente, mientras yo reía, porque me encantaba que ella fuera posesiva y celosa. Y porque sí, soy un hombre enamorado y estoy en manos de Bella Swan.

Mi vida es un puto cliché, pero ahora si estoy feliz con que así sea.

* * *

**FIN**

Dejen RR!


End file.
